


Birthday Party

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soap is the ham in the sandwich if you catch my drift, written by suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: While on a mission Price gets a stab wound to the leg, originally not an issue until he reminds himself that today is Johns birthday and there’s no way he can provide the younger captain his “Gift” so he asks a favor of Simon.
Relationships: Hinted John Price/ Simon “Ghost” Riley, John "Soap" MacTavish/John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yes_mr_lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_mr_lord/gifts).

> This work was suggested to me, and I’m so sorry it took so long to write but to be frank I think this is the longest thing I’ve wrote since high school lol.  
I did my best, sorry it’s not totally perfect- after a solid three days of nonstop writing piled on top of work I was beat.  
Enjoy!

It started with the mission getting a little too sketchy and Price taking a stab wound to the thigh, it didn’t really phase him at first as god knows he’s dealt with far worse, but as him and MacTavish trudged through the woods to reach the helicopter coming to pick the team up the pain was becoming more intolerable. Thick mud dragging him down and making every step he took three times harder and working the tense muscles in his body to new levels. 

This also sucked because tonight was Johns birthday and Price planned on giving the man the most mind blowing sex possible- that was now starting to look less and less likely as the throbbing pain shot up and down his leg, the hastily done sutures and tightly wrapped piece of bandage helping in no way- what he wouldn’t do for a morphine shot right now. 

Pushing on they weaves through the trees, hands gripping the bark on the trunks to pull their exhausted bodies forward, their minds worn down with the draining aura of the battle surrounding them like a thick fog. 

They reached the heli in a blaze, the spinning blades whipping up dust and dirt around them causing Price to cover his eyes as he slung his gun over his shoulder, limping up into the heli behind a very frantic John whose eyes were scanning through the dust in search of Ghost and Roach. 

Price hobbled over to an empty seat attached to the hull of the craft and let out a heavy sigh as he felt a rush of relief come from the weight being off his leg. When Ghost has Roach came frantically running into the heli, storm of bullets behind them, Soap yelled loudly signaling for Nikolai to get them the fuck out of there. 

The only warning they got was a quick shout of “Hang on!” Before the heli was ripping up into the air, flooring Ghost and Roach on the ground while MacTavish hung on tightly to the row of seats on the other side of the hull. Price felt his stomach flip and it didn’t mix well with the pain in the rest of his body, clearly everyone else felt the quick liftoff as John was seating himself quickly holding his stomach and Ghost was heaving up whatever the fuck he ate that day into a bag he ripped out from under a seat. 

When they stabled out and were sailing on smooth air back to base Roach was dragging a messy Simon into a chair and strapping him in before doing the same himself. John stood from where he quickly sat, no longer looking like he was on the verge of sickness and plopping down next to Price. “How you feeling, love? Never seen yah this bloody from a small fight before.” There was a smug smirk on Johns face and Price would smack it away if it wasn’t for the fact he loved the other man too much. 

It was true, this was unusual for the older Captain, a small bit of it made him fear he was losing his edge but he knew it was just the fact that unsurprisingly they were vastly outnumbered. 

“Very funny, I feel splendid.” The red head leaned closer to John and lowered his voice as he moved his lips close to the mans ear “Though I sure know who’s missing out on their birthday fuck.” With that Soaps expression turned sour and his arms were crossing over his chest as he sunk down into his seat, Price barked out a laugh and let his head fall back, they had a long flight and he figured he might as well sleep it off. 

~~

When they landed Price was woke up with the feeling of hands on him, but much lower down. His eyes cracked open as sleep left his body in small fragments, the dull pain in his leg still standing out amongst every other sensation. 

That was until he felt a strong hand grasp his crotch then he was the most awake he’s probably ever been in the past month, looking down he was met with the sight of John on his knees in front of him- the mans lithe hands pulling open the buckle to Prices pants. 

“What the hell are you doin-“ the older man was cut off by Johns intense expression locking with his own. He glanced around quickly, the heli was empty and the only sight that he could see showing they were back at base was the view out a window on the opposite side of the hull. Price looked back down at John who was pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to free his now increasingly interested member. 

“I may not get my birthday fuck but that won’t stop shit.” John leaned forward and took Prices cock in his mouth, his lips wrapping around the tip and slicking it as his expert tongue came out and lapped at the underside. 

The Captain moaned as his head fell back with a soft thud on the wall of the hull, he lifted his hand and let it tangle in the short hairs on Johns head that slowly began bobbing up and down. 

The new sensation was welcomed and began to shroud out the pain from his leg as he looked back down to watch the younger Captain go to work. His eyes shut, soft long lashes giving his face a gentle appearance despite the lewd look of his red lips gave off with the thick cock slipped between them. John was humming around the length, leaning forward to swallow it down till his nose pressed against Prices abdomen. 

Price smirked as his fingers played with the younger mans hair as Johns head moved up and down with a newfound rhythm, he was in utter bliss with not a care in the word until he looked up and was eye to eye with a very, very, shaken Simon Riley who was looking at him through the window bottle of windex in one hand and a clump of paper towels in the other. 

Price swallowed and felt his mouth go dry as they both held their eye contact, or Price could only assume they were as he couldn’t actually tell where the mans eyes were from the sunglasses covering them. Price moved to stop John but with the second it took him to look down then back up to the window, Simon was gone “What’s wrong?” John muttered, hand coming up to wipe the spit off his mouth as he looked up at Price surprisingly innocently.

“Nothing, nothing love.” Price broke the trance he entered as he looked at John and smiled. “I just thought of a way to still give you your gift.” John smiled and leaned forward, lips inches from Prices dick “I’m excited to see how.” 

~~

When Price has left the infirmary, his leg was pleasantly numb and much more well cared for then his half assed piss poor field medic skills that were performed in the low light of a shitty shed with Soap firing rounds madly into approaching enemies. 

The only downside was he had a god awful limp at the moment and there was absolutely no way he was going to be able to get hard again with his dick so numb it may as well not even be there. Though he had already found his solution- that was if said solution was willing to partake in the plans Price had been so intricately plotting out while the doctor jabbed the needle in his thigh over and over again. 

Turning the corner he hobbled down the hallway till he stood in front of Simons bedroom door, technically it was Roaches room as well since they shared a room but most nights Roach was passed out on the couch in the lounge after a drunk movie marathon. He felt nervous, an unusual feeling he hadn’t experienced since they day he kissed John in the middle of a gunfight and told him if they died that he loved him with all his heart. 

He raised his fist and knocked on the door three times before letting it fall back to his side, he heard some rustling implying Riley was probably laying in bed doing who knows what and then the door opened. The shorter man stood there in his casual clothes, tan shirt, camo pants, socks, and just his mask. The lieutenants eyes blew wide at the sight of Price and the older man could see a hint of red at the top of Simons cheeks that peaked out of the mask. 

“Before you start your incessant rambling I haven’t come here to rip your head off I want to ask you for a favor.” Price said slowly and he watched some of the tension ease from Riley’s face and shoulders, his hands that were clenched at his side now relaxed “Y-yes, sir?” Riley muttered as he looked over Prices face. 

“It involves you and John, and me but mostly you two.” Price shifted his weight on his good leg as he crossed his arms over his chest. Riley tilted his head “What about us?” Riley’s interest looked slightly peaked in the way his eyes squinted slightly “You know it’s his birthday today right.” Price leaned on the doorframe and smirked at the other man. 

“Yeah how could I forget, the man does everything he can to make sure we all do just that. At this point I remember it outta spite.” Price chuckled as he too understood the hassle of John always vehemently denying any and all people acknowledging his birthday unless they were Price himself. “Well I made him a promise for it but seeing as I was so unfortunately injured in the mission I’m a little, indisposed.” 

“And I come in where?” Riley muttered as his hands toyed with the hem of his pockets, a nervous habit he always resorted too, even in the presence of recruits. “You come in John, figuratively speaking.” Price let out a soft laugh at the utterly taken aback look on Ghosts face as the younger man tried to process what was just said to him “I’m sorry what? You can’t fuck John for his birthday so you want me to do it?” 

Price nodded as he moved one arm up to rest his chin in his hand, supporting the arm with the one still across his chest “You heard me right- besides I know the way you look at him, I doubt you have the slightest of a complaint.” Price muttered as he watched the redness on Simons cheeks increase slightly “You’re absolutely sure?” The shorter man said softly as he stared at Price questionably. 

“100% sure.” The Captain muttered as he pushed himself to stand upright, letting his hand reach up he gave Simon a pat on the shoulder “2300, my room, don’t be late.” He winked and turned on his heel to leave walking away the best he could leaving a very confused but interested Simon. 

~~

The hours passed and Simon found it hard to find ways to occupy himself as the clock neared closer and closer to when he was told to show up. He had taken a shower, shaved, gone as far as to reapply his deodorant three times and popping on a few sprays of a pricy cologne Roach gave him that he got from his mom but didn’t like the smell of. Riley debated for a moment, he was putting in an awful lot of effort, but this was technically Soaps gift after all. 

It was a bit odd to envision himself as being someone’s gift. 

He couldn’t really humor the idea of him showing up looking the most fresh he’s been since literal conception and someone being so happy with it their first reaction was sex. Then again the last time Riley genuinely tried this hard it was on someone he assumed was into him only to find out they were just messing around. That really put a nail in the coffin for the Lieutenant, leaving a sour taste in his mouth that made him keep all sexual endeavors to a zero. 

Looking to the clock he watched as the numbers flipped from 2259 to 2300, he spat out the god awful breath mint he had been anxiously tossing around in his mouth and stood. Walking to the door he opened it and peaked his head out, scanning the hall for anyone, and finding nobody at this hour, he walked out and quickly paced down the hall towards Prices room. The only guide he had to the door was the soft light coming out from under it. 

He sure hoped that Soap and Price were not total weird assholes who fucked with the lights all on, not like Riley was insecure about how he looked when he delivered the goods, but a little mood lighting never hurt. He stopped in front of the door and knocked three times before anxiously folding his hands behind his back, fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms. 

The door opened with a slow creak to reveal a very flushed looking John. His hair was a mess, cheeks a deep shade of red, and clothes rumpled. Simon swallowed as he thanked god for the cover his mask provided him “Uh, Price told me to come.” Was all he said before John was gripping his wrist and pulling him in the room- shutting and locking the door behind them. 

Riley was happy to see they didn’t have the lights blindingly bright, instead all that illuminated the room was a lamp on a desk in the corner of the room. Which is exactly where Price was sitting, hurt leg propped up on said desk, hand occupied with a cigar in his mouth, the other slung on the armrest of the chair. 

“So I see you didn’t chicken out.” The older Captain joked as he set the cigar in an ashtray, smoke curling around his hand as he pulled it away and moved his arms to cross them. Simon stood there awkwardly next to John, who looked far too calm at the moment meaning he was probably just a tad drunk- then again when wasn’t he. “I wasn’t going to chicken out.” Riley muttered with lax offense in his voice. 

Price ginned a shit eating smile as he tilted his head back, eyes running up and down Riley’s body making him feel weird. Never did he expect his Captain would be looking at him like this, in this specific situation either. Price hummed “Well as everyone knows, since I’m injured I can’t exactly give Soap here his birthday gift,” the man leaned back stretching his arms like he had not a care in the world “So Riley you’ll be taking my place making sure John gets what he deserves, I trust you’re very capable.”

Simon swallowed hard as he looked over at John, who’s lust blown eyes locked with his own, the Lieutenant paid close mind to the way Soap bit his lip. Riley felt his stomach flip, this felt odd but not in a way that made him want to shove it away “Yes, sir.” He muttered as he fully turned to face Soap, looking him up and down not even the slightest bit unsatisfied with the mans physique. 

“Then I’ll leave you both too it, though I hope you don’t mind me watching.” Riley felt his hands grow sweaty at the suggestion that Price was going to be in the room the whole time. Though it made decent sense so he tried not to mull on it too heavily “That’s fine.” John replied instead of him, the younger Captain was damn lucky Simon already made mental peace with Price being there. 

Riley swallowed hard, there was truly no sense in standing here wasting more time then they had. Stepping forward he slid his hands around Johns waist, running them up under the fabric of the other mans tan shirt, feeling the surprisingly soft skin that was hidden under it. He bit his lip and leaned down to put his mouth close to Johns ear, the fabric of the mask scratching at the sensitive skin there making the shorter man shudder “I’m going to make you feel amazing.”

Riley could hardly believing the words coming from his mouth despite how much MacTavish did who was now letting out a soft groan that sent heat to Riley’s now hardening member. Moving his hands up he lifted the annoying shirt from Soaps body, his eyes savoring every inch of tanned skin that was bestowed to them upon the shirts discarding on the floor.

Soap had an impressive body, curves and dips in all the right places, it took a great deal of self control on Simons part to not lean down and trace every inch of it with his lips and tongue. 

Johns cheeks flushed more as his hands, with small hesitation, reached up to flatten themselves out on Simons chest making the Lieutenants breath hitch for a moment. Simon watched as MacTavishs hands moved up to play with the hem of his mask, the Captains lips fell apart as he thought of what to say before he looked up and locked eyes with Riley “Is it okay if you take your mask off?” 

Johns accent was starting to get thicker then usual and it did subliminal shit to Riley he never expected to be a turn on. With a brief falter in his mind he nodded his head in response to Soap and silently hoped his hair wouldn’t be a fucking mess. Johns hands moved tentatively before they gripped the mask softly and began to pull it over Riley’s head. 

The taller man stood deathly still until John dropped the mask onto the floor with his shirt, his left hand moving down and going to remove Simons own shirt as well. Ghost felt very exposed under the eyes of John and Price combined but he figured it was best he got over that now. Moving so John could pull his shirt off he shivered as the cold air of the room caressed his now bare chest and back. 

Leaning forward he slid his hand around to the back of MacTavishs neck, gripping it softly he pulled the other man so inches were left between their lips. “Go on.” Simon heard Price mutter before moving to connect their lips, John sighed into the kiss and it made Riley’s heart beat faster. The short man moved to wrap his arms around Riley’s neck, Simons free hand moved and found Johns ass which he gripped tightly. 

MacTavish let his leg lift up to tangle with Simons but instead found the Lieutenants wandering hand slipping under his thigh to pull his leg around his hip. Simon pulled John closer to him, feeling his body heat up at the closeness between him and the other man, getting a burst of confidence from hearing MacTavish let out a soft moan he moved to quickly lift the other man up into his arms. 

The kiss broke as John was hoisted into Riley’s arms then laid back on the bed, he felt his body flush at the gaze the other man was giving. Turning his head to Price he watched the other man light another Cigar and lean back in the chair with a grin on his face, head tilted so his eyes peered at the display in front of him from just under the brim of his hat. John turned his attention back to Simon who was sliding John pants and underwear down his legs and throwing them on the floor. 

Soap felt very open in this moment, never expecting he would be in this position in front of the Lieutenants eyes at any feasible point. Simon dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Johns legs, yanking the other to the edge he hung Soaps legs over his shoulders and leaned forward. Ghost nearly died at the sound MacTavish let out as his lips pressed against the underside of his dick. 

Smirking to himself he licked a stripe from base to tip before sliding his hands up the underside of Johns thighs and hooking them under his knees. A confused expression painted itself on Johns face as he felt Riley bending his body in half but every single thought left his mind as he felt the warm pressure of Simons tongue against his entrance. 

John pushed himself up on his elbows, a soft gasp leaving his mouth as he stared down at the man between his legs who looked very content. Riley worked his tongue along Johns entrance, feeling his dick getting harder with every shuddering moan the other man let out. Riley lapped at the hole more, pushing the mans legs apart wider to give himself more access before sliding one hand down to tease the tip of his finger at the entrance. 

MacTavish shuddered, his eyes falling on Price as let let a soft moan pass his lips “You look so good, love.” Price muttered just loud enough for Simon to pick up on himself and it made the side of his mouth quirk up slightly. He pressed the tip of his finger in Johns entrance using his saliva to slick it up, the shorter man flinched and gasped at the feeling but didn’t move to shove Riley away. 

The Lieutenant bit his lip as he leaned back and watched as Soaps face contorted at the entrance, his hands balling up the fabric of the bed as Riley’s whole finger entered him. The older man slid his other hand down to palm himself through his pants, the pressure getting very uncomfortable so he tried distracting himself with thrusting his finger into John slowly. 

Simon moves up to hover over the other man while keeping his finger thrusting in the other at a steady pace. His lips found the shaking mans neck, locating his pulse and kissing along the soft skin their as tender as he could. He let his eyes fall shut and noticed how John winched at the gentle brush of his lashes again this ear. Simon took a deep breath of the other man, getting more and more comfortable with letting himself be totally in control of him. 

Slipping another finger in he gave John a minuet to get used to it before he was thrusting it at his previous pace, occasionally stopping to spread his fingers apart, loving the way the man moaned and tuned his head to try to hide his face in the sheets. Simon heard Price chuckle low behind them and lifted his head slightly from its resting place in Soaps neck to look at him. 

“Don’t take too long with him, Riley, he deserves it.” Price muttered as Simon watched the older mans eyes trace his and Soaps bodies. Simon smirked and slipped a third finger in, his mouth pressing to Johns, his senses not letting him miss the muffled moan that left the mans mouth. 

Riley worked his hand for a good moment before he was sitting up, he worked open his pants and kicked them off with the rest of the clothes on the floor. He stared at the sight of his cock pressed against the smooth skin of Johns thighs, the mans legs spread for him and only him in this moment, hands tangled in sheets with eyes blown wide and mouth letting out harsh pants of air. 

Ghost felt his ego boost before his eyesight was focused on a bottle of lube that landed on the bed, he looked to Price who had to have been the one to toss it “Use that.” was all the other said before resuming his previous sitting position. Wasting no time Simon grabbed the bottle and popped the lid open, he admired the way Soaps eyes stayed glued to every move he made. 

Putting some of the lube on his hands he capped the bottle shut and tossed it back down on the bed, bitting his bottom lip he let his hand fall to his cock as he began to slick himself up. Moving his free hand to find its previous spot on the underside of the younger Captains knee, he began to push back on the leg causing John to respond by lifting his other as well. 

Simon slid his grasp on his dick to hold it by the base as he moved to rest one knee on the bed, moving forward so the tip of his erection made soft contact with Johns entrance. The other man shuddered and Ghosts impossibly heightened instincts didn’t let him miss it, he was glad for such. Expertly moving his hips he watched as the head of his cock began to sink into the other man, the hellishly hot warmth of Johns entrance swallowing him hole. 

Simon moaned under his breath while MacTavish chose to make art of his vocal cords, just as he fully seated himself in the other man he heard Price clear his throat “Ive changed my mind, I wanna see you fuck him over the desk.” If Simon could kill someone with eyesight alone Price very well would have been good as dead by now. 

Not daring to squander his shot at fucking the other man he slowly pulled out, John hissing softly at the loss of fullness. Pulling the other man up and ignoring the gasp he let out he was shoving John over to the desk and pushing him over it quickly, the thud of his chest on it giving Simon some odd thrill. 

“Christ Riley.” Was all the shorter man could mumble before his ass was being filled again, the Lieutenant wasted no time burying himself balls deep in the other man. He looked up at Price and watched as the older Captains hand found Johns cheek and stoked it softly, Johns own hands scrambled to grab Prices holding it so tight Riley could see his knuckles turn white. 

“You want it, love?” Price muttered as his eyes trailed down the extent of Johns body splayed in front of him, wavering on Riley’s hand that was massaging the flesh of the other mans hip. John nodded and let out possibly the weakest noise Simon ever heard from him before, that doesn’t go without the fact he would admit it also sounded very good “Fuckin- yes.” John muttered and with that Prices eyes were digging into Simons. 

“Fuck him.” Was all the older Captain needed to say and Riley didn’t need to be told twice. Tightening his hold on the Captains hips he slid out to the tip of his cock before slamming his hips back into the other man, his eyes unable to yank themselves away from the delicious bounce of Johns ass. 

Riley groaned deeply but it was hardly heard above the sounds spilling out of Soap. Simon found his rhythm with a fast paced beat that kept endless sounds pouring out of the other man, Riley’s free hand felt too empty “Give me your arm, baby.” He growled out and John was mindlessly slipping his arm back. 

Simon checked to look at what Price was doing before he nearly got snapped out of his sexual haze at the sight of the older Captain standing up, cock out and Soaps mouth wrapped around it. 

Well goddamn, it was gonna be like that. 

Smirking, he grabbed MacTavishs wrist and yanked the mans arm back, a muffled sound coming from the mans mouth as Riley began using the grip to yank the Captain back onto his cock harder. 

John was a mess, his ass turning red from the slap of Simons thrusts and spit dripping down his chin from the cock in his mouth. Simon freed his grip on the mans hip and roughly smacked his ass “Thats it.” Was all he heard Price mutter in response to the action and Soap did nothing but let out a sound akin to a moan or as close as it could get. 

Price pulled his cock out of Johns mouth, free hand moving to cup the other mans chin while he continued to stroke himself “You doin’ alright, love?” He muttered as his thumb moved to wipe some drool from Johns lip “Fuckin’ yeah, close.” Was all the other man said before the cock was back in his mouth. 

Price looked up at an utterly focused Riley, brown hair a mess and body covered in a sheen of sweat. One hand still tightly holding Johns wrist as the other firmly grasped the mans ass, the older Captain smirked and let out a hum as he stared at Riley “You ready to give him his gift?” Was all Price said as he pulled out of Johns mouth again. 

Riley’s trance broke for a moment as he looked up at the other, rough thrusts never stopping “Fuckin’ yeah.” Was all the other could mutter as he felt the heat in his stomach building to an intolerable limit. “Then do it.” Simon watched as the older man gave himself a few strokes before finishing, thick ropes of cum coating the younger Captains face and oh how Simon wished he could see it. 

God granted that wish when John turned his head to glance at Simon over his shoulder, face flushed and utterly covered “Please.” Was all the other man had to moan before Riley was burying himself to the hilt, slamming into Johns sweet spot head on causing the other man to climax as well. Simon moaned as he came deep in the other, the feeling of Soaps entrance tightening around him increasing the effect. 

The Lieutenant growled as he looked down at Soaps ass as he felt himself coming down from the ethereal high of his orgasm. Using the desk to support himself while feeling returned to his legs he slowly slid out and moved to sit down on the bed. He leaned back on his hands, panting as his eyes roamed over soaps shaking body. His legs were covered in a mix of cum and lube dripping down his inner thighs, slowly pushing himself up to the older Captain who kissed him deeply. 

Price broke the contact between their lips and John was muttering something against them that caused him to smirk and look over at Riley. 

“You should join us more often.”

Ghost had no disagreements.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I just wanted to add that I took my ASVAB and passed and I swear in Friday   
I’m still unsure when I’ll leave for basic but I’ll try and crank out a few more fics before I leave


End file.
